


The line he walks

by Acop



Series: Severus Snape's Quest [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acop/pseuds/Acop
Summary: Severus' duties and powers as a Hogwarts House-Elf





	The line he walks

Severus was walking in Diagon alley, deep in thoughts.  
He was meeting with Lily for the first time since his adoption as both had been quite busy. Lily had chosen to study wizard law, thus joining Oxfarer. Oxfarer was the only English university for Wizards wishing to pursue a career as lawyers, judges, accountants,... Every possible administrative studies in general. It was the only English school delivering the necessary diploma to work for the Ministry. Many Apprentices chose to follow additional courses at Oxfarer for this sole purpose.  
In addition to Oxfarer, Lily had also chosen a course of Defence Auror training. As she had explained in one of her letters, she would not get the infiltration or crowd managing training Aurors did. However, she would learn how to defend herself, especially against Dark curses. Severus was all for it as she had joined Dumbledore's secret-Phoenix-Order-everybody-knew-about. He was more displeased by the fact that two marauders were undergoing Auror training and thus would share lessons with Lily. They'd better not hurt her. Potter had been far too interested in Lily during their last Hogwarts years despite her constant put down. As if she would consider one who had harassed her best friend for years and almost been the reason of the end of their friendship, she had told Severus rolling her eyes. He loved her for making him more important than the quidditch star and most popular boy of their year – Severus still did not understand how Potter had earned this title. He loved her and he was nervous, wondering if Lily might kiss him again. Or if he would get the courage to kiss her but be rejected... or welcome.

Despite Severus anxious eagerness for their meeting, it was not the true reason for his pensive mood. Lily was a pleasant excuse – she would be outraged at this thought – to get out of the castle and get a chance to sort his head out, to take a step back and think about all he had learnt these past two months.  
Elemental Magic was as fun and exhilarating as it sounded. The essence of elemental magic was to use air, earth, water or fire spirits to perform amazing feats of magic. Most of Severus practice for now had been about learning how to get the agreement of various spirits so they would do what he asked of them. It was both fun and tricky, as all spirits had their quirks. Most were not sentient and were mostly defined by their purpose. Those would let themselves be used as long as it did not divert them from said purpose. Others had strong wills which could ensnare you if you were not careful. Severus loved it.  
It did not mean he stopped using magic as he had learnt it before. Wizard magic was but a small part of Elemental magic – or spirit magic as some called it. It was the part of elemental magic which could be performed using only one's core. Every magic beings' core contained tiny spirits from each element, in various amounts. Each time a Wizard used magic, he used one of his core's tiny spirits. It explained how you could deplete one's core if you performed too much magic. Fortunately, core spirits reproduced themselves quite quickly compared to the rate they were usually used and kept the core full. It also explained why wizards who did not use magic for a long time either became crazy or had bout of uncontrolled accidental magic. Their core spirits were too many for the core and tried to get out by any mean.

Elemental magic was fascinating and far easier to learn than theory. Not elemental magic theory, it was as fascinating as its practice. No, what was giving Severus headaches was the use of power theory and rules.  
As a Shield, on Hogwarts grounds, his mission was to protect the students, even against the Mistress if necessary. He was allowed to use any means to achieve his duty except lethal force and intent. On the contrary, Warriors were to protect the Mistress against all enemies first, then protect the students.  
Outside of his duty, Severus was like any soldier in foreign country territory. Any action too forceful could be used against the Mistress. And yet, he was allowed to defend himself and even kill, although he would be required to report before the Tribe council – meaning the Matriarches and the Strong as well as the family mentors – who could require the Mistress judgement. Dary had told him the legend of the one House Elf to ever be banished from Hogwarts. The council had considered he had gravely misused his powers and almost caused the assault of Hogwarts by Vampires. The banished House-Elf ended up decimating one vampire family – the equivalent of a tribe in the vampire society– before being killed by other vampires. The legend did not say what the initial misuse of powers had been which left Severus in a quandary. How did you know the boundaries?  
Happy had told him to follow his common sense and ask if he had doubts. Severus was certain he would not have the luxury of time and questions if such a situation arose.

Thinking of his future, Severus was also worried about the impact his adoption and duty would have on any family he might begin. How would Lily react when he told her about his adoption and everything it entailed? How could it impact his – their – potential children?  
House Elves only took up a cast when they reached their majority. There were rules to respect for the youngest which were strictly enforced by their parents. But children half-Wizard half-House Elves? Happy had told Severus the children would be under the Wizard oath but he had been unable to explain why. Severus doubted it really was that easy. His own core was different from Wizards' and he was certain it would at least partially pass on his children.  
Severus sighed to himself. His situation was complicated. But he would not go back to his parents for all the gold in the world. He hoped they were happier without him. Severus had sent them a letter stating that now he was an adult, he would not bother them again and wished them well. He had not received any answer.

Lily's presence through magic registered just in time to prevent Severus from brooding more than he already was. He quietly followed her light, smiling when he ended in front of the magical menagerie. Lily had been talking of adopting an animal since they were kids. It seemed her parents had finally caved in as a graduation gift.  
Severus entered the shop, locating Lily next to the nifflers.  
He was surprised as they were hardly common House pets. Lily was also more known to rave about kneazles than about the gold and sparks loving creatures.

"Boo."

She shrieked in surprise, causing the baby niffler in her arms to look reproachfully at Severus.

"Sev! That's not funny! I could have dropped him"

"Never." He answered honestly.

She huffed at him but from the blush of her cheeks, he could tell she was pleased by the compliment.  
He raised an eyebrow at her and she huffed again.

"I know. I really was going for a kneazle. But then... I don't know... It's like he called to me!" She said helplessly.

Severus was not really surprised. After all, Magic allowed so many incredible feats. Magic creatures calling to a master they felt compatible with them was not in the realm of impossibilities.

"So he is the one?" Asked Severus with a smile.

She was adorable with the little fur-ball cuddled in her arms.  
Lily watched him pensively, as if making up her mind.

"It depends." she answered.

Carefully, she came closer to Severus then lifted the little creature to his face. It hesitantly sniffed Severus then patted his jaw awkwardly. Severus yelp as the baby niffler gave him a lick of approval before purring contentedly.  
Lily laughed lightly, her green eyes sparkling with mirth and... fondness.

"He definitely is the one."

Severus felt his heart skip a beat. The niffler's acceptance of him at been a criteria for Lily. It gave him strength to... maybe...  
She paid for the niffler then they went to the Procope café to eat lunch – Severus refused to eat in the Leaky cauldron whose owner was known to sympathise with Dumbledore. On the way, the baby niffler kept trying to escape his little transportation cage to be close to Lily. After the third and almost successful attempt, Severus crafted a magic-pocket-bubble inside Lily's coat for the little one. He made sure there was enough space for it to stretch fully then added it to Lily's coat. He smiled satisfied as the little creature immediately went to sleep once it was warm and close to its mistress.

"I'm impressed Sev." said Lily as she closely examined the pocket. "It does not show at all when you look at my coat. And you did it in a snap of fingers. I knew you were good but this..." She shook her head ruefully, looking up at him with admiration and and curiosity in her eyes.

Severus blushed a bit.

"I may have some news for you. Once we are settled."

For once, Lily did not insist on grilling him about his news. She waited until they were settled in the Café. Severus was grateful he had managed to secure a table isolated in one far corner from the entrance. He still put up a silencing bubble around them before telling Lily everything he had done since the last time they saw each others.  
She listened avidly, more and more excited and awed as he revealed all the wonders of House-Elves.  
She swatted him when he finally stopped talking.

"You never told me. About House Elves. I knew you were friend with Dary but not… how it all came to be. Not..." She smiled at him with a bit of exasperation. "I would have loved to discover them with you."

Severus shrugged at her.

"You had many friends. I needed a project of my own. And then..."

Her gaze softened.

"I understand Sev. I forgive you as long as you tell me everything from now on." she said playfully.

He smiled back.

"Alright. But first, I want to know what you did those past two months."

Severus listened fascinated as Lily described her various professors, new courses she had just begun and the few important friends she had already managed to get. He laughed when she told him in great details how Potter and B lack had made fools of themselves the first day of Auror Defence training and thus were now under the direct supervision of Auror Moody, the best Auror of the entire Department as well as the less sympathetic with new recruits difficulties or arrogance.  
They were perusing the desserts menu – the Procope was the only café to propose all those delicious French desserts and it was just so hard to chose one and not the other – when they heard the commotion outside. Suddenly there was an influx of people inside the café as they tried to avoid the fight taking place outside.  
Lily met Severus' gaze. He could only sigh and follow her as she rushed from her seat to reach the street.  
He quickly assessed the scene.

Four Death Eaters were fighting two Aurors. It was clear the Aurors were better than their opponents. Yet, they did not seem to take the upper hand in the fight. Severus frowned as they let several opportunities to take out one of their adversaries. As he stretched his newly gained magic capacities, he realised several children and bystanders had been unable to find refuge in one of the shops and were just sticking as close to a wall as possible, the adults crouched over the children. The Aurors had noticed and were not taking any risk of spells missing their targets or ricocheting against walls. The Death Eaters had no such limitations. They were casting dark spells, uncaring if they missed their targets – this was one reason Severus was glad he had not joined the group. Some parts of walls and roofs were beginning to litter the ground.  
It was dangerous so of course, after sending a Patronus to the super-not-secret-organisation led by Dumbledore, Lily was running into the fray to help the Aurors. Severus sighed. He had no wish to fight either side. But he was certain the Mistress would approve his protecting innocent people.  
Gently, he searched for spirits strong enough for what he had in mind. Fortunately, Diagon alley was old and magic. There were plenty of them. Most of them already had a kind of protective goal, so they were happy enough to let Severus use them to create a big shield to protect the lost passer-by against the wall. He also managed to coax some of the spirits to protect the entrance of the shops closest to the fight. It did not take long for the Aurors to realise the unlucky bystanders against the wall were protected – a Crucio absorbed by the shield was a big sign – and from this point, they made short work of subduing the Death Eaters. One managed to escape but the other three soon were laying at the Aurors' feet.  
As if on cue, five more Aurors apparated on the site. Well, two more and three recruits. Severus watched as Auror Moody, followed by Black and Potter, walked to his colleagues. Severus nodded in approval when Moody cast a diagnostic spell on Lily. She had not even been scratched, he knew because he had checked with his own far more detailed spell. Being a House Elf really had its perks. As he noticed the people behind his shield were now trying to join the shops, he gently thanked the spirits before dissolving the spell.

Severus unwillingly tensed up as he felt Black and Potter come closer to him. He forced himself to relax before turning to face them. They were making a beeline for him. Lily was watching them with worry but Moody was still talking to her. She met Severus' gaze and he smiled slightly at her. She tilted her head a bit. He shrugged.

"Hoy Snivellus."

Black still had the subtlety of a hammer.

"Lingering on the scene to report to your master about the fallouts?"

"Black. Potter." said Severus coldly, acknowledging the two recruits.

He was pleased to now be the same height as Black, with Potter's wild hair only at the level of his eyes. They would never tower over him anymore. He felt Potter come to the same realisation when he pressed his lips tightly before smirking as usual.  
Severus did not answer their question. He was not justifying his whereabouts to those two.

"You should answer him, Snape." said Potter after moments of silence. "We are interrogating you in official capacity."

"Really?" said Severus, raising an eyebrow at him. "To whom should I complain for blatant disrespect of my person then?"

Potter had the grace to look ill at ease. Black was just a moron.

"Let's begin again." finally said Potter. "What are you doing here?"

"Why am I being interrogated?"asked Severus.

Potter stomped on Black's foot to prevent him from opening his big mouth.

"This is standard procedure. All witnesses of the scene will be interrogated. You were one of the closest to the fight, baring the fighters."

Severus looked around, noticing other Aurors had joined the scene and were indeed interrogating people. He nodded briefly.

"I was eating at the Procope when I heard a commotion outside. I got up to take a closer look and saw the fight. I only watched to be certain remaining here was not dangerous." Said Severus calmly.

Potter nodded, scribbling on his notebook.

"Alone, Sniv… Snape?" asked Black snidely.

"With a friend." Answered Severus.

"His name?" asked Potter, his feet taping the ground even as he tried to look patient.

Severus swallowed back a smirk.

"Lily Evans."

Potter was angry. He knew it. Potter knew Severus knew it. Yet, he could not do anything about it. So he only nodded sharply.

"Thank you for your time, Snape. We will confirm with Lily your were together at the time."

"Please do." answered Severus smugly.

The wordless and wandless spell did not surprise Severus. When angry, Potter had a tendency to follow his feelings. He blocked the stinging hex neatly, raising a mocking eyebrow at Potter.  
Black's retaliation spell was not a surprise either. It was darker though. Severus blocked the spell and carefully dispersed it to prevent any collateral damage on unsuspecting bystanders.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Black." he warned coldly. "I wonder what Moody would think of this little stunt..."

"You are one to talk, Death… Snape."shot Black back, barely swallowing the Death Eaters accusation. He was learning. Severus was almost impressed.

"Where is you wand?" He asked darkly.

"Why does it matter?" Severus answered back quietly.

"Listen Snape. When I ask you where your wand is, you-"

"Hey there." said Lily cheerfully. "Are you two done with Sev? We have yet to eat dessert."

Her timing was impeccable as always. Severus smiled at her, relaxing a bit.

"No. He refused to show us his wand." answered Black.

Lily did not look impressed.

"You realise this is not a situation which requires you to ask for his wand, right Black?" asked Lily, iron showing in her voice.

"He stopped a spell wordlessly. And maybe wandlessly. It is not possible." said Black, watching Severus carefully.

Lily sighed.

"Wandless and wordless magic exist, you know it Black, you are learning it." she said.

He shook his head.

"Not this spell."

Lily frowned.

"What did you cast on Severus Black?" she asked, suddenly looking at Black as if he was one word away from being flayed alive.

"it does not matter." intervened Potter, putting his hand on Black's shoulder. "We were down here, as you just confirmed Snape alibi. Let's go Sirius."

Lily an Severus watched the two recruits go interrogate other witnesses.

"You've intrigued them with House Elf magic?" asked Lily lightly.

"Only to defend myself." answered Severus. "Black is a menace."

"I know. Dumbledore will know you did something unexpected not later than tonight."

"He will ask you to spy on me."

She nodded.

"He will imply you must have used dark magic to become more powerful and that it is my duty as friend to help you, even if it means spying on you." She sighed.

"You know, he would really be a great leader if he did not have this bias against Slytherins."

"Or this fondness for Gryffindors." added Severus dryly.

"Or that." agreed Lily.

"how is the baby niffler?" he asked, suddenly thinking of her little companion.

"Still sleeping." said Lily, amusement colouring her voice. "I don't know what you did with this pocket, but when I checked on him, he was still happily snoring and barely opened an eye when I poked him."

"Good." Severus was relieved. It would not do for Lily's new pet to get hurt on its first day.

She nodded then leaned on his side gently, looking up at him.

"You know I will never tell Headmaster Dumbledore about the adoption or anything else right?"

She looked so worried he might think badly of her. Severus smiled at her.

"Of course I know that. I trust you. This is why I told you about it."

She smiled back at him, so brilliant and relieved. Then she tilted her head a bit, sparks in her eyes.

"Is it the only reason you told me?" she asked teasingly.

Severus felt his face flush. He looked at his feet then back in her eyes.

"I… I was… I kind of hoped..."

He could not say it. It was frustrating, the word were all jumbled in his head and his mouth just would not let them out.  
Lily waited patiently, her smile becoming fonder, even… tender.  
Before over-thinking it, Severus pressed his lips lightly on hers before taking a step back.  
Lily blushed, but she was smiling widely.

"Finally. I thought you never would."

"It is not that easy." protested Severus weakly, heart pounding in his chest and his mouth smiling back to her.

"I know." she answered lightly. "Now, how about you give me a proper kiss?"

Severus felt himself go even reader but nodded.

"Not here though. "He told Lily seriously. "I know a place in Hogwarts where we will be less… exposed."

She laughed then linked her arm with his.

"Lead the way, Boyfriend."

Severus almost tripped in surprise at the moniker. Yes he was. And Lily was… his Girlfriend…  
He smiled to himself. The future was looking good today.

 


End file.
